Obsession
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: 2PItalie du Nord (Luciano) est tombé fou amoureux de 2PAllemagne (Karl) dès leur première rencontre. Karl se serait bien passé de se faire harceler par son amant d'un soir. Nuit de la FA, thème : Mafieux, machiavel, aura, grossier.


**Karl (2PAllemagne)/Luciano(2PItalie du Nord)**

**et en invité Fabrizio (2PItalie du Sud)/Ethan (2PEcosse)**

**Alors, cet one-shot a vu le jour entre 1H00 et 2h30 du matin pour la nuit des lemons de la FA sur le thème Mafieux, machiavel, aura, grossier. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur les nuits, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.**

**Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, le monde des 2P aussi.**

Karl avait toujours eu une appréhension naturelle face aux sentiments exacerbés de Luciano et cela même avant de l'avoir rencontré.

L'Italien sulfureux était franc de la gâchette, affectionnait particulièrement les armes blanches, était hyper protecteur envers son jumeau Fabrizio, confiné dans le pays depuis l'unification de l'Italie (mort, enterré, torturé ?), avait édifié la mafia au rang de police nationale et garde présidentielle et était très instable psychologiquement.

Seulement ils avaient directement accroché lors de leur première rencontre, allant jusqu'à planter Gilen à la table des négociations pour s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes. Karl ne s'expliquait pas encore ce qui l'avait pris à réagir ainsi aux avances directes de l'Italien et à l'entraîner dans un lieu d'aisance. Tant qu'à faire, virer toutes les personnes présentes, pour s'embrasser à perdre haleine, se débarrasser de leurs pantalons et s'unir en s'aidant du plan libre de lavabos.

Leur ébat avait été fort dans le sens que le désir avait été brutal et à assouvir dans l'immédiat. Luciano avait crié à pleins poumons le plaisir intense qu'il avait pris sous ses coups de reins. Karl avait profité de cette attirance naissante, brûlant toutes les étapes, pour combler leurs corps par la luxure.

Mal lui en avait pris.

Comment pouvait-il savoir que Luciano interprèterait cette séance de baise intense pour un amour passionné et partagé ?

Lui, le grand Allemagne, n'allait quand même pas se plaindre aux autres nations que Luciano le harcelait constamment au téléphone. Les premières fois, il avait décroché pensant que son futur allié voulait discuter des termes de leur alliance politique, et purement politique. Luciano lui avait déversé son sentimentalisme mielleux et pervers à l'autre bout du fil. Karl avait accordé un budget spécifique aux services de communication pour trouver un moyen de bloquer les appels provenant de l'Italie.

Son ancien téléphone lui servait de liaison avec l'Italie seulement et sonnait au moins une dizaine de fois par jour.

Seulement comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'essuyer les refus ne découragerait pas Luciano, follement amoureux de lui ?

Le jour où il dut mettre un pied en Italie pour rencontrer les dirigeants de Luciano et de Fabrizio (était-il toujours vivant celui-là ?), il fut kidnappé par la mafia locale et amené devant la nation.

Karl ne fut pas trop maltraité par les hommes de confiance de Luciano. Il s'était pris un coup de poing dans le foie quand il avait refusé d'obtempérer et il s'était fait menacer par plusieurs pistolets.

Et donc là, il se retrouvait immobilisé par deux mafiosos face à Luciano sur son terrain favori.

Luciano projetait une aura terrifiante à côté de ses hommes de main, sur son trône, et il arborait une expression proche de la folie.

« Luciano, je peux tout t'expliquer !

- Tu me fuis ! Tu penses que tes actes sont sans conséquences, ricana Luciano en jouant avec un couteau qui étincela.

- Disons que je n'y accordais pas autant d'importance que toi. »

Le couteau se figea tout près de son pied. Il eut peur que Luciano ne fasse une crise et devienne irraisonnable.

« Combien as-tu eu d'amants depuis notre rencontre ?

- Hein ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Karl chéri. Je ne supporterai pas que tu sois volage. Dis-moi leurs noms que je les étripe ! »

Karl préféra se taire, parce que répondre : « Voyons ! Personne ! » ne convaincrait jamais l'Italien.

« Qui ? »

Un grand fracas de porte résonna. Au grand étonnement de Karl, Luciano poussa un cri outré et loin d'être viril.

« Retourne dans ton atelier ! »

Un jeune homme ressemblant trait pour trait à Luciano en blond vint lui porter secours.

« Je suis navré du comportement indécent de mon jumeau excessif. Il faut lui pardonner son caractère entier en ce qui concerne ses conquêtes. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être aussi bien considéré par ses amants, alors il vous a pris en affection...

- Fabrizio ! Mêle toi de tes fesses !, râla Luciano.

- Si seulement je pouvais recevoir la visite de cette nation en kilt, je pourrais faire un effort en ce sens.

- J'appellerai Ethan ! Maintenant, retourne à tes épingles !

- Cher petit frère, laisse-moi te donner un conseil avisé avant de partir. J'ai presque fait fuir Ethan en lui présentant sa future robe de mariée, à peine un mois après notre rencontre… la confection m'a pris du temps… Alors vas-y par étape pour ne pas le perdre ! »

Karl comprit à ce moment que Fabrizio avait l'air plus sain d'esprit que Luciano, mais que de très peu. Etonnement, Luciano écouta Fabrizio. Ils se concertèrent à voix basse pendant une bonne demi-heure. Fabrizio finit par partir, après avoir enlacé son frère et avoir fait un signe d'encouragement à Karl. Luciano avait une mine songeuse. Il s'approcha de Karl, le regarda dans les yeux et énonça calmement.

« Je ne le dis pas souvent, mais je m'excuse pour tous les désagréments que j'ai pu te causer.

- Merci. J'accepte tes excuses, dit Karl sur le bout des lèvres.

- J'espère que nos débuts chaotiques n'entacheront pas l'avenir radieux que je nous réserve.

- Luciano !

- Je vais tenter d'être plus modéré dans mes approches.

- Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire ? »

Luciano se pencha pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Karl ressentit à nouveau cette attirance indicible et étrange.

« Nos corps s'entendent à merveille. Nous n'avons plus qu'à accorder nos cœurs et à nous comprendre. »

Karl saisit surtout qu'il était tombé entre les griffes d'une nation machiavélique et instable.

Apeuré par les méthodes louches de Luciano Vargas, Karl ne savait pas à ce moment-là que le côtoyer chaque jour finirait par lui devenir indispensable.


End file.
